Things that Couples do
by Benzux
Summary: A short oneshot where Tendou decides that she wants to advance the relationship between her and Amano. What kinds of things can a couple get up to when one side invites the other to visit their home - when the parents aren't there? Tendou x Amano


**AN: Heya! I recently rewatched Gamers!, and I loved every second of it. Gamers! is definitely one of my favourite Anime, and while I was working on one of my other fics, I randomly got the idea for this oneshot. I don't have plans to continue this past the initial chapter, since working on three other stories is hard enough for me.**

 **And just as a heads-up, I haven't read the Novels, though I really want to, so this will be based purely on the Anime. Because of the nature of this oneshot, it can fit nearly anywhere in the story, but I'd imagine this happens after the group's trip to the hot springs, and after summer holiday has ended.**

* * *

 **Things that Couples do**

It was an ordinary Sunday evening. I was sat on the bed in my room, playing _Golden Memories_. I had finished most of the character routes already, with just a few remaining, and I just felt like completing the game for the sake of it. Totally doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm looking for some "relationship advice" regarding my relationship with Tendou-san. _I want to do more for her, and_ be _more for her. But I know that I'm just a pathetic, weak, otaku…_

 _Tanjun dakedo yamerenai…_

The sudden and unexpected ringing of my phone took me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the clock on the wall. _It's nearly 11 in the evening! Who would be calling me at this time on a Sunday?_ I put the controller down on the floor and picked up my phone from my nightstand. The caller ID was Tendou-san's, my girlfriend's.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"A-Amano-kun!" Tendou-san shouted into my ear loudly.

"Tendou-san? What is it? Why are you calling me this late?"

"Ah, a-about that… I… um..." She quieted down for a few moments, before shouting loudly again. "W-would you like to c-come over to m-my place t-tomorrow after school?!"

"Eh?"

"I-I m-mean… m-my parents aren't h-home and I t-thought we could… y-you know… spend some t-time together..."

"EH?!" My brain was having some trouble processing everything she was saying.

"Wait… I-I worded that incorrectly! S-sorry! I-I mean like… d-doing things… as a c-couple. I-it's normal for c-couples to visit each o-other and… stuff..." A few seconds passed in silence, before Tendou-san realized that she was still wording things in a questionable way. "I-I don't mean it… like _that_!" She then continued in a slightly lower tone. "...Of course... I wouldn't _mind_ it… No, what am I thinking?!"

"T-Tendou-san..." I cut into her rambling.

"Y-YES?!" For the third time, I had to move my phone away from my ear.

"I'll… I'll come to your place. Tomorrow, I mean. I don't have anything else to do, anyway." If she wanted me to come over, how could I refuse her? I'll take this as a chance to put what I've learned so far to the test.

"Really? I-I'll be waiting at the school gates for you, Amano-kun." Tendou-san sounded relieved.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!"

I threw my phone onto the bed and laid down on it. _Visiting Tendou-san's house, huh? I was confident when I accepted her offer, but man, I'm getting nervous now!_ I kicked my feet around as I laid down on my bed, when my foot suddenly hit something. I rose back up and looked at the TV screen, where the scene I was currently at in _Golden Memories_ faded to a "Bad End" screen. I looked down and saw that I had accidentally managed to hit a button on the controller I had placed on the floor, resulting in me choosing the wrong option in the scene.

"Oh, man! And I was doing so well! Now I don't even know which answer was the wrong one..." I said to myself and sighed. _Oh well, I'll just reload my last save and play until that point again. Shouldn't take too long, right?_

* * *

I stood nervously by the school gates. After Misumi-kun had told me about the things I could do with Amano-kun the last time our club met, I had spent the rest of the week mulling over the whole thing. Certainly, I _wanted_ to do all those things with – and _to –_ Amano-kun, but I couldn't recharge my Courage-meter enough to ask him about them. It took all I had in me to call him yesterday, and I barely managed to keep my composure when I asked him to come over to my house. After that phone call, my courage was fully depleted, and I fell asleep on the spot. And so, here I was, waiting for Amano-kun, so we could… we could… go home _together_. _AAAAHHHH! Even the thought of it is making my head spin! But… I have to power through this! Everything will be fine. Calm down, Tendou Karen._ I closed my eyes and started taking deep breaths.

"Tendou-san? Are you alright?" A familiar voice returned me to reality, and my eyes shot open instantly.

"A-A-Amano-kun! N-nice to s-see you." I replied to him.

"What's up with you today? Do you have a cold?" Amano-kun reached out a hand and placed it against my forehead. Just him touching me caused my face to heat up, and I could only guess at how deep a hue of red my blush was. "It does feel a little warm… Shouldn't you be home in bed?"

"I-I'm fine, Amano-kun." I took his hand off my forehead and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "What about you, Amano-kun? You look like you haven't slept well."

"O-oh, right. W-well… after you called me last night, I ended up ruining a good run I had in _Golden Memories_ , and my save point was a bit farther behind than I remembered… So I ended up playing well into the night to catch up my progress..." Amano-kun laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. _Oh, Amano-kun… that's so like you… Hearing you laugh is almost too much for me…_ "But, um… should we… get going? You wanted me to come visit, right? Also, uhhh… you're kinda… holding onto my hand..."

"Huh?!" I raised my hand up, and indeed, it was firmly clasped around his. "O-oh, s-sorry, but… Do you… mind if we… h-h-hold hands o-on the way? It ties in with… why I wanted you to come over."

"I-I don't mind it, Tendou-san. So… lead the way, I guess?"

"R-right."

With that, the two of us started to head in the direction of where I lived. The people we passed by gave us a few strange looks, most likely due to me. I could feel how hot my face was, but I was smiling. It was probably the biggest smile I had ever had on my face. I could hardly believe that I was currently walking home while holding hands with Amano-kun. It took all of my willpower to keep myself calm during our walk, which, much to my chagrin, was soon over.

"Your house is… big, Tendou-san. You… said your parents weren't home today?" Amano-kun asked when we stopped in front of the gate.

"Yes, they'll be coming back late today, so it'll be just the two of us here." I said as I reluctantly let go of Amano-kun's hand and opened the gate for us. "Let's go inside."

Amano-kun nodded and followed me inside. I was getting more and more nervous by the second. _Calm down. It's normal to have your boyfriend come over. I already managed to hold his hand all the way here, the rest should be easy._ I thought as I lead him to my room. I opened the door and entered, but Amano-kun hesitated outside.

"Amano-kun? What's wrong?" I asked as I turned around to face him. He took a deep breath before responding.

"Well… this is my first time _properly_ going into a girl's room, so I'm kinda embarrassed… Besides, it's not just any girl's, it's my _girlfriend's_ room." Amano-kun said and scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"Amano-kun..." My heart skipped a beat when I heard him call me his girlfriend. A small part of me wanted to pounce on him right now and not let him go until tomorrow, but the thought made me blush furiously, so I banished it quickly. "Well… I think my room is a bit different from a normal girl's. Just… come on in."

"R-right. Sorry for intruding..." Amano-kun swallowed and entered my room. I smiled at him and turned on the lights.

"You can, uhhh… s-sit on the b-b-bed. Do you want something to drink?" I asked and placed my school bag next to my desk.

"Um, sure, I'll have a drink." Amano-kun said and nervously sat down on the edge of my bed, placing his school bag next to mine on the way. _I… want to be as close to him as his bag is to mine… Agh! What am I thinking? Drinks!_

"I-I'll be right back!"

I quickly left the room and went to get some drinks from the kitchen. Only when I was there did I realize that I hadn't asked what Amano-kun had wanted to drink, so I settled for some orange juice. _Everyone likes orange juice, right?_ I poured the juice into two glasses and made my way back to my room. Amano-kun was still sitting on my bed, looking around my room with an expression of intrigue on his face.

"Sorry, Amano-kun. I didn't think to ask for what you wanted, so I got us some orange juice." I said and handed him a glass, our fingers brushing against each other in the process.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Orange juice is just fine." Amano-kun replied and took a sip of his drink. "I have to say, your room is… awesome, to say the least. Your collection is unlike any other I've ever seen, and at a quick glance, your setup is quite impressive as well. I don't think I would have room for a TV that big back home!" He said enthusiastically. His enthusiasm about gaming, and anything related to it was one of the things I loved about him so much.

"I… Thank you, Amano-kun. Hearing you say that makes me… very happy." I replied with a smile. I wanted to say 'makes my heart flutter', but my embarrassment got the better of me. Amano-kun smiled at me in return.

"So… Tendou-san, you said something about… 'doing things as a couple', but… what e-exactly did you m-mean by that?"

"O-oh, right. Well..." I scratched my cheek and took a deep breath, then put my glass on my desk and walked over to Amano-kun. "We've been… d-d-dating for some time now, but… I… want to… a-advance our relationship. I-if that makes sense." I said to him and fidgeted a little, while he suddenly coughed, almost choking on his drink. "A-Amano-kun?!"

"I-I'm fine. B-but w-what do you m-mean by 'advancing' our r-relationship? Y-you couldn't m-mean..." Amano-kun glanced to his side, his gaze flickering between me and the bed. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks.

"I-I d-don't m-mean i-it like t-that! O-of course, i-if you really w-want to, then I-I guess w-we _could…_ B-but not r-right now!" I flailed my hands around frantically in front of me, my face red with embarrassment. "T-there's other t-things that come first. H-holding your h-hand while we walked here was the first one." I said as I regained a bit of my composure.

"R-right, o-of course. I-I'm sorry t-that I asked that. It was thoughtless of me." Amano-kun bowed a little and cleared his throat. "But… if holding hands was the first thing, what other things do you mean?"

"W-well… F-firstly, from now on, I-I want you to c-call me by my f-first name. W-we're a c-couple, so I think it's o-only appropriate that we're on a f-first-name basis. A-and no need for honorifics, either."

"R-really? It's kinda e-embarrassing..."

"You're on a first-name basis with Hoshinomori-san, right? How would t-this be any different?"

"You're right. And seeing as I don't quite agree with her on some things, I think I should start calling her by her family name." Amano-kun said, his expression becoming serious for a moment, before he took a deep breath. "K-Karen." My heart skipped another beat and the blush returned to my cheeks.

"S-say it a-again."

"Huh? Your… name? O-okay… _Karen_." I let out a little squeal of joy. I had no idea simply hearing him call me by my first name would have this effect.

"I-I guess it's m-my turn now." I said and closed my eyes, calming myself to the best of my ability. It didn't work out well, though. My knees were shaking, and I felt like I would fall down at any moment. "K...K...K-K-Keita!" I shouted, a bit more loudly than I had planned. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ama… _Keita_ with his mouth slightly open, with a slight blush on his cheeks. The sight made my heart skip another beat. _He's… blushing?! I've… I've done it!_

"Ah… W-well d-done. I-it feels different to h-hear it from my girlfriend..." He said and averted his gaze.

"I'm… glad to hear that, _Keita_." I said and paused for a bit, studying the expression on his face. He was clearly embarrassed, and I was internally screaming with joy thanks to witnessing it. "N-now we can move onto the more… _physical things_. I-I hope you're r-ready for this, Keita."

"Eh?!" He quickly turned to face me as I spread my arms.

"S-stay still."

I swallowed and took a step closer to him. _I just need to go for it._ My heartbeat increased exponentially as I slowly closed the distance between us. Keita swallowed and closed his eyes once I was right in front of him. I stopped for a moment, before I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself against him. _I did it! I hugged him!_ I thought as I held onto him tightly. After a few moments, I felt his hands around my waist as he returned the hug. I could feel the warmth from his body, smell his pleasant scent, feel his breath on my neck and the softness of his skin as our cheeks were pressed against each other. I was so happy. Suddenly, it seemed like my weight was too much for Keita to bear, as he fell backwards onto my bed, both of us still holding onto each other.

"K-Karen!" Keita said when we fell. "S-sorry, t-this came totally out of the blue, so I wasn't ready. W-we can g-get up if you..."

"I don't want to get up." I cut Keita off. "I… I like being like this. I want to stay like this."

"O-okay, Karen."

Keita couldn't see it, but I was smiling. Most likely the biggest smile I've ever had. And I got the feeling my smile was only going to get bigger today. I snuggled against Keita and moved so my nose was buried in his hair. _He smells so nice… He feels so nice… I want to just stay like this forever…_

"Keita." I whispered to him.

"W-what is it?" Keita asked, whispering like I was.

" _I love you._ " I whispered directly into his ear, putting as much emotion into my voice as possible.

"I… I… _I-I l-love you too_ , K-Karen." I could barely contain my happiness.

 _He… He finally said it to me. I've never been happier in my life._ I thought and tightened my hold on Keita, moving my legs so that as much as my body as possible was in contact with his. _I just love him so much. I want this to continue like this forever. Just me and him, together like this… in my bed._ My eyes shot open as I realized the situation we were currently in. I could feel the heat rising to my face, and I quickly raised my head back up.

"Karen? What's wrong?" Keita asked, looking at me worryingly, but making no moves to get off the bed.

"N-nothing!" I replied and looked into his eyes for a few moments, then shifted my gaze downwards, towards his lips. _I think… I think I'm ready for the next step._ "Hey, Keita..."

"Yes?"

"I think… we should… move onto the next thing that couples do." I said to him sensually as I moved my face a little closer to his.

"And… w-what is that e-exactly..?"

"Close your eyes..." I kept my sensual tone as I slowly moved closer to him.

Keita swallowed and did as I told him to, closing his eyes. My heart was beating extremely fast, and being this close to him, I could his heartbeat rising as well. _Almost there, just a little more…_ I closed my eyes as well and tilted my head slightly, bringing my face nearly in touch with his. _Just a little more…_

 _Chu_

Just like that, our lips made contact. An electrifying sensation shot through me as I tasted his lips for the first time. It made my limbs into jelly, as I felt like all of my strength was sapped away from me. The feeling was intoxicating, and I used what little strength I had to remove my hands from under him to cup his face. I kissed him a bit more forcefully, and he reciprocated by pushing himself upwards, while moving one his hands over mine, his fingers finding themselves between mine. We simply laid there, sharing our first kiss with each other, savouring every second of it. After what felt like an eternity – and I wish it did last that long – I broke the kiss due to a lack of oxygen. Keita opened his eyes to meet mine as we took laboured breaths, both of our faces flushed a deep crimson.

"Karen..." Keita said between breaths.

"Keita… I love you!" I said and captured his lips with my own again. The feeling was so heavenly that I felt like I was only born in order to kiss him. Our second kiss didn't last as long as the first one did, as I broke it after only a few seconds.

"I… love you too. There's… no doubt about it."

"Doubt..? Was there… any to begin with?" I asked him, puzzled by his words.

"Ah, n-no, there wasn't. It's just… I'm sorry. For the longest time, I doubted whether you really loved me or not, but… I-I think I know the a-answer now." He replied with a smile.

"Of course I love you, Keita! I love everything about you!"

"Even though… I'm just a weak and pathetic otaku gamer who's not even good-looking like Uehara-kun?"

" _Especially_ because you're a weak and pathetic otake gamer who looks _much_ more handsome than Uehara-kun does! I wouldn't have you any other way, Keita."

"Really? I'm glad..."

I snuggled against him again and kissed his cheek. It didn't feel as great as kissing him on the lips, but it was still a great feeling. We laid on my bed, our fingers intertwined for a few minutes, until the vibration of Keita's phone interrupted us. Keita reached into his pocket and unlocked his phone, both of us seeing that he had a notification from the mobile game he always played.

"Oh, Mono-san is asking for assistance again." Keita said when he read the notification.

"Keita..." I said weakly, but Keita just smiled.

"Don't worry. You're much more important to me than Mono-san is. I'm sure they'll be fine without my help." He replied and pocketed his phone again.

With that, I quickly kissed him on the lips again. _Keita… You're just so… perfect. I don't deserve you…_ I thought as I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest, my hair tickling his chin. _I wish today would last forever… Although… I'm also excited for the future, just to see what other things we can do together, as a couple._

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this short oneshot! I certainly enjoyed writing it. As I mentioned at the start, I don't think I'll be continuing this story, since I've got other stories taking priority that I need to get back to. But, who knows? Maybe when I've finished some of my other stories, I might come back to this and add some more content!**


End file.
